


Kisses

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Short works prompted by my Tumblr followers to celebrate my 100th fic on AO3! All centered around my favorite: love and kisses. The first chapter is an index with links so that readers can easily find the pairings they're looking for. Ratings vary from G-M and will be indicated in the index.  Thank you to everyone who's helped made this journey a great one!Beta'd by Gort.





	1. Index

* = newest work

**Fitz-Simmons **

[True Love's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395921/chapters/43565771) \- Rated G- Post series family fluff and feels

[First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395921/chapters/43786693)\- Rated T- Academy Era. All Jemma needs is a few seconds of seeing her future to know she doesn't want to wait.

[Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395921/chapters/43934584)\- Rated M-Tiny S4a au in which Jemma has to go to a meeting

[Cheerios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395921/chapters/44742130)\- Rated T-A family morning.  

[Spinning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395921/chapters/44925913)\- Rated M- Academy era AU. A game of spin the bottle leads to something more. *

 

**Spike-Buffy**

[Thank You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395921/chapters/43762894)-Rated M-Takes place after the rescue of Oz from the Initiative in New Moon Rising. From the prompt: "Caught off guard kiss"

[Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395921/chapters/43878949)-Rated M-An early S5 au where things are just how I'd like them to be. (From the prompt "jealous kisses". )

 

**Scis & Spies**

(OT4)

[A Proper Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395921/chapters/43934713)-Rated T-Everyone is a little distracted when Bobbi is leaving for the day, but she doesn't mind


	2. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, Post Series FitzSimmons' family fluff and feels.

Sunlight slanted through the west-facing windows of Fitz’ little workshop that was built on the side of the cottage he shared with Jemma and their family. There was an actual lab in the basement, but for puttering around and doing things like fixing the toaster, he liked having a place that was closer to the rest of the house. It was mid-fall, so he was currently sharing the space with a plethora of Jemma’s heirloom tomato plants and roses that couldn’t survive the crisp air, but that wasn’t a hardship. Though it would be if she planted too many more. 

 

“Da!” his son, four-year-old Thomas said from the door, and Fitz set down his multimeter. How the hell had the toaster gotten this messed up? He was starting to think little hands had taken it apart and put it back together again, but with more than one part in the wrong spot. 

 

Six-year-old Peggy appeared behind her brother. “Da, we need you!” 

 

“What’s up?” 

 

“Mum was having a nap, but now we can’t wake her up!” 

 

Fitz shot to his feet. Jemma was six-months pregnant, and the idea of something being wrong was enough to propel him at a run into the living room. Just in time to watch Jemma close the one eye she had open and to school her grin back into a neutral expression. 

 

His racing heart calmed. Jemma was lying on the couch, dressed like him in track pants and an old jumper, her belly gently curving with the babe in it. 

 

“See?” Peggy said. “She needs a kiss to wake up because that always works.”

 

Tommy took Fitz’s hand and tugged him towards the couch. “I tried poking,” Tommy said in a resigned tone and Fitz smothered a laugh. Mostly he was pleased that his children were very confident that a smooch from him would wake Jemma up. 

 

“True love’s kiss is supposed to wake up a princess,” he said, kneeling beside Jemma, who was having quite the struggle to keep from smiling judging from how the corner of her mouth was twitching. 

 

“Mummy always says you’re her knight in shining armor,” Peggy said, having crept closer. Fitz smiled at his not-so-asleep wife. She’d rescued him too, literally and in other ways. “Hurry up,” his daughter hissed. “We’re hungry.” 

 

“Maybe we should let her sleep,” Fitz said. “I can make you peanut butter and jam sandwiches just as well.” 

 

Peggy turned that over in her mind, then nodded. 

 

“I want Mommy!” Tommy said, petulantly. He was having problems adjusting to the fact that he wasn’t going to be the baby anymore and could get clingy. 

 

Peggy heaved a huge sigh. “Mummy needs to sleep to help grow the baby. It doesn’t mean she loves us less.” 

 

Fitz bit his lip to hold in the giggles. He daughter was six going on sixteen. 

 

“I think I want to wake her up now, though, to make sure it’s me she really loves.” 

 

Peggy rolled her eyes and sighed again, with even more drama. “Of course she loves you.” 

 

“Let try a wee experiment to see.” He bent down and pressed his lips to Jemma’s. 

Her eyes fluttered open, and she raised her hand to cup his cheek. 

 

“It worked!” Tommy squealed. 

 

“Duh,” Peggy said. 

 

Jemma didn’t let him go, she kissed him back fiercely, and somehow her tongue ended up in his mouth. 

 

There were matching sounds of disgust from their children, and Jemma finally broke the kiss. She sat up and yawned. “Who’s ready for lunch?” 

 

Tommy and Peggy stampeded towards the kitchen. “I can get it for them,” Fitz said to Jemma. “If you’re still sleepy you can go nap in the bedroom.” 

 

“I’m fine for now,” she said, smiling. “Though I’m glad to see evidence that they’re still children and believe in fairy tales.” 

 

“I think Peggy pulled apart the toaster.” 

 

“She is your daughter, better teach her to put it back together right.” 

 

He stood and helped Jemma to her feet. She put her hands on his shoulders. “I still believe in fairy tales too, I think we’re living one,” he whispered.

“In that case, why does my back hurt so much? I’m afraid to say this is all wonderfully real.” 

 

“Food!” Tommy yelled from the kitchen. 

 

Fitz grinned and kissed Jemma’s nose. “We’re being summoned.” She took his hand and led him towards their kitchen, their very real and hungry children, and more joy and love than he’d ever dared dream of. 


	3. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spuffy, Rated M, Takes place after the rescue of Oz from the Initiative in New Moon Rising. From the prompt: "Caught off guard kiss"

They’d done it. Whoop-de-bloody-freaking-do.

Spike lounged back against a tree, eager to get back to his crypt and strip out of the soldier togs. They itched.

The Scoobies were arguing about splitting up and what to do with newly minted jailbird Riley. Since Spike couldn’t care less, he started inching around to the far side of the tree trunk, where he could slip away into the forest’s shadows. He’d just made it to the other side from the nattering nancies­—really, were they even trying not to be found?—and had just started to step away when Buffy turned up right in front of him.

She was looking at him with wide eyes and was still wearing her scientist garb with her hair in a bun that screamed sexy-librarian. He’d like to let it free to tumble down over her shoulders before setting other parts of her free, like her tits.

He mentally slapped himself none of that. He had enough sodding problems without imaging Buffy with her girly-bits running around wild. He swallowed, but his mouth remained dry.

“Thank you,” Buffy said.

It sounded sincere, and he didn’t quite know what to do with that since his own motives were as pure as snow white’s apple. Every time he was sure he hated her, she’d do something like this and send his mind all akimbo. “Uh, you’re welcome.” He was fairly certain that’s all politeness dictated.

He must have gotten it right because Buffy smiled. She pushed up on her toes,  put her hands on his chest, and leaned close for what he supposed was supposed to be some kind of on the cheek thank-you kiss. He was caught completely off guard.

Bad idea. He’d be wanking for a week as all those memories of being under the spell with her resurfaced.

Spike stumbled back, but Buffy was leaning against him, and she ended up yelping and falling with him. His back hit the tree, Buffy crashed into him, and her lips landed right on his. It was like they were kissing. He even had an arm around her waist to steady her.

Spike braced to be slapped but instead, Buffy made a tiny, sighing noise and really kissed him. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip and when he opened his mouth her tongue invaded.

Holding still for two seconds was all the will power he had, because then he was snogging her back, their mouths mashed together and their tongues entwined. The hand he had on her back slid down and cupped her rear. She only kissed him harder, and it was like coming home.  He’d missed this so bloody much. Her taste and her scent and fuck her, he was ruined.

His hand sank into her hair, sending pins flying as he undid her bun. He curled her now loose locks around his fist, holding her tight.

After far too short a time, Buffy pulled away from him.

He let her go and watched as she finger-combed her hair and straightened her clothing. She gestured with her head at the shadows of the woods but put a hand on his chest as he went to step past her. “You look good in those clothes,” she said while keeping her eyes on her shoes.

He nodded and left, desperate to put space between them. Not that it’d matter, he’d be tasting her for days now.

The darkness closed in around him, though it felt like he was still shining. He was a moth that had crashed into the candle flame and now carried the fire with him. Spike doubted he’d ever stop burning.


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons, Academy Era. All Jemma needs is a few seconds of seeing her future to know she doesn't want to wait.

Jemma hurried down the corridor, knowing Fitz was right behind her. They’d just gotten out of their last class before Spring Break week began, which was less a break for them and more a chance to finish up their last project before graduation.

Turning to look for Fitz just before heading out into the afternoon sunlight, Jemma stumbled. A wave of dizziness hit her, and she dropped her books. Her vision swam and her stomach roiled.

“Fitz?” she said, reaching out as everything went dark for a moment.

Jemma blinked. She was being kissed.

It was lovely and very familiar. She raised her hand to cup the man’s cheek, surprised to find facial hair. Fitz always shaved.

Oh, she was kissing Fitz.

He hummed softly against her lips, tilting his head and fitting their mouths perfectly together as his fingers inched down her back.

Jemma thought she should be much more surprised than she felt. Cracking her eyes open, the face that greeted her was most assuredly the one she knew best in the world, only it looked older. Fine lines creased the corners of his eyes, and his sweet curls were gone as his hair was cut short.

She pulled back, stunned at how different and handsome he looked. His shoulders were broader, and his arms felt like iron around her. She felt both completely lost and absolutely safe.

“Jemma,” he mumbled, in a pleading tone, she knew well. Only it was one she usually heard when he was begging for pizza. She appreciated it more when it was her that he wanted. He pulled her back into another kiss, his tongue pushing into her mouth as if it knew that’s where it belonged. Which maybe it did. For all the strangeness, making out with Fitz felt as normal as breathing.

She slid her tongue against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fitz’s hand stroked down her back, and his fingers wiggled under her top to draw meandering patterns on her bare skin.

Jemma gasped, but then the world went sideways again. She didn’t want to leave wherever and whenever she was. She wanted to continue kissing Fitz. She struggled against the dizzying swirl of her consciousness, but it was futile. The darkness quickly pulled her under.

“Simmons!” Fitz was yelling at her. His hands were wrapped around her arms, and he was shaking her. He looked as he always did, curls spilling onto his forehead and his cheeks smooth. He was still handsome though.

It seemed a hideous loss suddenly, not to have a Fitz that kissed her. “I’m okay,” she mumbled. “Just got a bit dizzy for a moment.”

“You sure?” Fitz sounded terrified. “You seemed to not be here for a second.”

Her eyes dropped to the books that had crashed to the floor. “It was like that from my end too.”

Fitz let go of her, and the loss of his touch was the last straw. She didn’t know if that had been a vision of her future or a dear wish from her subconscious, but whatever it had been, she wasn’t going to wait for later. She wanted kisses now.

Grabbing Fitz’s tie, she yanked him closed and pressed her lips to his. She barely moved hers, and for a second, Fitz’s hands waved in the air while his lips were still, but then he groaned. His arms wrapped sweetly around her, and he tilted his head just like it had in her vision as he kissed her back.

It felt like they’d waited lifetimes for this moment, and when his tongue brushed her lower lip, she opened her mouth and welcomed him in. He made a wonderful, delighted, happy noise, and Jemma wondered when she’d closed her eyes.

His hands cradled her, and ever so slowly one of his fingers slid down her spine. When it reached the hem of her jumper, his hand pulled it up and wiggled underneath. Just like in her vision, his fingertip traced over the sensitive skin there, and she gasped. This time the world didn’t go crazy. Fitz just continued to kiss her as she molded herself against him and her heart soared.

“Jemma,” he said against her lips, and she knew that she had found her home.


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spuffy. An early S5 au where things are just how I'd like them to be.

How could Riley not know her smile was fake? It felt fake on her face, how thin her lips were stretched, the number of teeth she was showing. Her eyes darted towards the open window of her room, where her curtains were blowing in a night breeze.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay,” Riley said. “I'll see you soon okay?”

“Are you sure?” she wheedled, leaning closer to him. His eyes dipped down to where her cleavage was on display. She’d picked the blouse she had on just for that reason.

He swallowed. “Yeah, sorry.” He bent down and kissed her, closed mouth, on the lips. “I hope your mom’s feeling better soon.”

“Thanks.”

He gave her an awkward one arm hug and left, shutting the door behind himself.

Buffy sighed. Three, two, one--

“What the bloody hell was that little display?” Spike, fangs on display, dropped through her window. She turned to face him and shrugged.

He leaped the room and barreled into her, knocking her down onto her bed with his legs between hers­—she might have spread them—and his hands braced beside her head. His mouth claimed her, fangs and all, roughly. It was possessive and hot, exactly what she’d wanted.

Spikes nose twitched. “You smell like him, with the hugging and…” Spike trailed off and growled, but his demon receded. “You little…you did that on purpose!”

He kissed her again, and Buffy rolled them over, so she was in her favorite position, on top. “Like, duh.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Minx.”

“You love it.”

“I do.” It looked like he wanted to have the same old argument about Riley, but then he grabbed the front of her blouse and pulled her into kissing-range again. “The berk was looking at what’s mine.” His hand cupped her breast, and she mewled and arched into his touch. Grabby-Spike was one of her favorites, and she knew she’d been waiting for Riley to clear out, and she hadn’t been able to resist making Spike a tiny bit jealous.

“Do you like the shirt?”

Spike lifted his head, and his brows rose. “From this angle, yeah.”

She kissed along his cheek to his ear. “I think you liked me making you jealous.”

“Not sure.”

She sat back up, pushing against the evidence that he liked it very much indeed. “I’m sure.”

“Fine, you win. Now take your sodding trousers off.”

She stood, pulling off her top and shoving her jeans and panties down her legs and stepping out of them. Spike was still completely dressed. She straddled him again, only to yelp when he rolled her over. He settled against her and kissed her passionately, his tongue delving deep into her mouth as he teased her body with his.

Spike nipped at her lower lip and moved down to kiss her neck. Buffy moaned when he lightly bit her.

He raised his head. “Was that want you wanted?”

“I just want you,” she cupped his check. Making him growly had been fun, but the soft smile he gave her now, full of love and awe, was much better.

Spike stroked her hair. “Then you’re lucky, luv, you very much have me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons-tiny S4a au in which Jemma has to go to a meeting

The alarm on Jemma’s mobile beeped, and she turned it off. Sighing, she shut down the simulations she was running and logged off her computer. She was certain this meeting that Mace had called could have been an email and sacrificing what little time she had in the lab to listen to him blather on about something else ridiculous was making her quite cross.

She gathered her things and crossed the otherwise empty lab to where Fitz was poking at something mechanical. He set down his multimeter as she approached.

“Off to the salt mines?”

“I’ll be back for dinner. I hope.”

A frown curved his lips down for a second before he schooled his features. Jemma knew he understood what she was doing for him and everyone else they cared about, but it still hurt him how much time she had to spend currying favor with the new director. She resented it too but couldn’t let it show, or she’d lose all her resolve and skip the meeting.

She leaned in to give Fitz a peck. Her lips touched his as his hand landed on her back.

There was a moment softness, and sweetness at being held.

She started to pull back, and his mouth followed hers, and his hand pressed her closer.

It was like being hit with a Molotov cocktail of lust. Her entire body went up in flames. Jemma whimpered as she crashed into Fitz, making him stumble backward against the table. Her leg somehow wrapped around his waist and her hands tugged his shirt out of his waistband under his jacket.

Fitz moaned. His tongue sank into her mouth, and she sucked on it, as he inched her skirt up her hips.

Pushing away from the table, Jemma squeaked as Fitz managed to stumble over to the wall with her. The landed heavily against it, and she ended up grinding against him in the most delightful way.

Fitz took a hand off her and patted the wall until there was the click of a door opening. They managed to get into the maintenance closet, and Fitz snogged her ruthlessly against the door, which was the only space not taken up by mops, brooms, or cleaning supplies.

He had her skirt up around her waist, and Fitz was bucking against her, his hands kneading her bum.

“Fitz,” she started, and he groaned in a way that didn’t sound blissful.

“Don’t go to the meeting,” he growled. “Send your apologies.”

“Sod the meeting.”

Fitz broke the kiss completely, started.

“You,” she panted. “I want you, but what I was going to say was you need to get your blood trousers off.”

Fitz looked so relieved at her staying with him that she got a little choked up as he unzipped his trousers and pushed them down. She had to kiss him again, his scruff raspy against her skin.

She hoped, as she sent her knickers down to her ankles, Fitz understood that, in the end, it was always him she’d choose.


	7. A Proper Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scis & Spies (OT4) Rated T-Everyone is a little distracted when Bobbi is leaving for the day, but she doesn't mind

Bobbi hated needing to leave the comforting space that made up the bunk she shared with Hunter, Jemma, and Fitz, but she couldn’t miss out on planning an upcoming mission. One that might put the lives of those she loved at risk.

She stuck the notes she’d brainstormed with Hunter the night before in her pocket and made sure the list Jemma had made was on her phone. Fitz had texted her a list of potential equipment, so that would be easy to find.

Everyone was scattered doing their own thing, but Bobbi didn’t want to disappear without saying good-bye.

Jemma was sitting in their office, diligently working on organizing data sets. She didn’t look up, just leaned her head towards Bobbi. Smiling, Bobbi kissed Jemma’s forehead and smoothed a hand down Jemma’s hair. It was entirely like Jemma to be completely wrapped up in what she was working on, and Bobbi knew it was fun for her. With a quick hug, Bobbi left to find Fitz.

He was sitting in front of his computer, playing something that involved a lot of on-screen shooting and real-life cursing. It was cute how absorbed he was. “Bloody hell, you daft bastard,” he barked into the mic. She laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, but he was too deep into what was happening in the game to do more than glance at her. When she bent down, he tipped his head forward, and she pressed her lips to the offered nape of his neck.

She lingered and teased him by nipping and tugging at the tiny curls there, and was satisfied by the way he shuddered and sighed. One last kiss and she went to find Hunter.

He was in the kitchen, hunting through the cupboards, most likely for sweets. Fitz tended to hide them, but not very well. He crowed his success as he found something amid the pots and pans, and emerged with a chocolate chip cookie shoved in his mouth.

His eyes lit up when he saw her, in that way that’d always made her feel brighter inside.

“I’m off,” she said, and Hunter leaned towards her. She kissed his cheek as he took a bite of cookie, brushing her nose against the rough hair there. One more peck and she was heading for the door.

A smile curved her lips upwards. Everything feeling normal and calm at home was a dream come true. It felt right and sweet, and it was a good memory to carry to the planning session

“Wait!” Hunter said, jogging after her as she put her hand on the doorknob. He caught up to her and cupped her cheeks. “You need a proper kiss.”

His lips tasted faintly of chocolate as he pressed them to hers. Arms wrapped around her from behind and she turned to find Jemma pushing up on tiptoes for a real kiss too. Fitz, headset askew, was there as well, and joined in with her and Jemma. Hunter hugged her tight.

“We couldn’t let you go without a real good-bye,” Jemma said.

Fitz smiled. “Even if you won’t be gone very long.”

Bobbi’s heart ached with joy. “I’ll be home soon.”

It was wonderful to be cared for and even better to have a home to come back to that was full of love.


	8. Cheerios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T. Fitzsimmons. A family morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: lazy morning kisses.

Fitz woke with a start as a tiny body collided with his own. His back spasmed, and he yelped.

“Daddy! I’m awake!” his three-year-old daughter announced very loudly.

He grabbed her by the front of her yellow Disney princess pajamas and pulled her off his back to lay between him and Jemma. She squirmed, and he draped an arm over her. “It’s too early, let mum and da sleep,” he grumbled. His pillow was so nice and soft.

“Cheerios?” Mellie asked. She was all big brown eyes that were exactly like her mum’s.

“Something with sugar if you let me sleep ten more minutes,” he whispered, and she giggled.

“I should think not,” Jemma said before yawning and rolling on to her side facing him and Mellie. She tugged the quilt up around her shoulders.

“Mum,” Mellie whined.

“Cheerios,” Jemma said, snuggling against her daughter. She kissed the little girl’s brown curls.

Fitz pecked Mellie’s forehead. “I think mum just volunteered to get up and feed you.” He smiled as Jemma groaned and buried her face in her pillow.

Mellie’s nose wrinkled up. “Cheerios and ‘nana?”

“Yes, I’ll slice up some banana for it,” Jemma said. “Why don’t you run and get the cereal container out for me? Can you be a big girl and put it on the table for me? Don’t forget your bowl and spoon.”

“I can! I can!” She wiggled, and Fitz gripped her tighter, making her giggle, before letting her go. He grunted as she clambered over his back again. Plunking to the floor, her footfalls were loud as she thundered to the kitchen.

Fitz eyed Jemma. “Are we sure we want more of those?”

She slid over to cuddle against his side. “I think more was your idea.”

“Ah, right.” He gazed into his wife’s smiling face.  He kissed her nose, then yawned, which triggered her to yawn again as well.

She put a hand on his cheek, her nails scratching at his stubble, and leaned in to kiss him softly. He caught her lower lip before she could get away and sucked at it. Every morning with her was the best morning ever.

Fitz let Jemma’s lip go, but she immediately pressed her mouth to his again. They kissed with no heat behind the touch of their lips. It felt more like she was reassuring herself that he was there to be kissed, and he was doing much the same.

Jemma abruptly paused and yawned.

“When did I get boring?” he teased, laying his head back down on his pillow.

“I don’t think I’m quite awake.”

He pushed her hair behind her ear. “No dreams here. I need to pee, dress, and mow the front garden before the neighbors come to check and make sure we’re still alive. What about you?”

Jemma’s eyes were closed. “Sleep, and…”

“And?”

“Pee. On a stick.”

His heart soared, and his hand moved under the blankets to press against the gentle curve of her belly. “You think?”

“I’m fairly sure.”

“Jemma.” He kissed her again, more passionately. His little family was going to grow.

“I’m ready!” Mellie hollered. “Mum?”

Fitz broke the kiss. “I’ll get her. You determine your test results.”

“It was positive last night. This time is a formality to ensure previous results are reliable.”

“Mum!” Mellie hollered.

Fitz pecked his wife one more time and hopped out of bed. He grabbed his favorite cardigan from where he’d dropped in the night before and pulled it on over his pajamas. “Coming, Mellie.”

He glanced back just in time to see Jemma sit up and stretch, the light from the window glazing her in a white glow.

There had never been anything more magnificent than his family.

He walked into the kitchen, where Mellie was at the table. She shook the Tupperware full of cereal at him. “Cheerios.”

He ruffled her hair. “On it.”


	9. Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons, rated M. Academy era AU. A game of spin the bottle leads to something more.

How, exactly, had she and Fitz been roped into playing this stupid game? They’d agreed to go to the party together, or maybe he’d asked her, she couldn’t remember now. Anyway, she’d thought it’d be a good time for them to continue their conversation from that week’s chemistry lab, only so far that hadn’t happened.

Fitz had shown up in an unwrinkled, for once, pair or trousers and blue button up. His tie was hanging evenly, and his cardigan was clean with no frayed edges. It would have been better he didn’t have half a gallon of cologne on. Jemma had wondered if he was going to try and pick up a girl, even though everyone at the Academy was much older than him, and had succumbed to the teenage boy propensity to dump scent on them as a way to do that.

It never worked, and she’d have to tell him at some point. Not tonight, however. The longer they were at the party, the grumpier he got. Maybe he didn’t see any girls he liked? She’d chatted with a couple of male cadets, but they were all to dull for her tastes, even if they otherwise looked appealing. Having given up on most of the party and being irredeemably uninteresting, she’d just grabbed Fitz’s elbow to pull him off somewhere quiet to talk when one of the second year girls wrapped her arms around Fitz from behind. He looked like he wanted to melt into the floor as he shrugged her off.

“Come play spin the bottle,” the girl said. She was all blond curls and braless breasts under her tank top. Fitz’s eyes darted down to them, and Jemma sighed. This perky, giggly person rubbed her entirely the wrong way, but if Fitz was interested, then Jemma should be a good friend and play along.

“We’d love to,” Jemma chirped. She dragged Fitz over to the ring of people already gathered around a beer bottle that was laying on its side. Fitz looked less than thrilled as he went to stand across from Jemma between two cadets that stood quite a bit taller than him.

He leaned toward her. “Why are we doing this?”

“Because,” Jemma plastered a smile on. “You might get to kiss her.” She gestured towards no bra girl. To her surprise, Fitz didn’t look pleased.

He glanced up at one of the thickly muscled guys next to him. “Whatever you say, Simmons.”

Jemma frowned. She was doing this for him. He could at least be grateful.

Play started with the bottle spinning like crazy, thankfully not landing on her. It didn’t land on Fitz either. When it was her turn, it ended up pointing to Alice from Jemma and Fitz’s history course, and Jemma obediently leaned over and pressed their lips together for a few seconds. There weren’t any sparks, and as Jemma sat back, she thought Alice looked oddly disappointed. She couldn’t entirely read the expression on Fitz’s face. He mostly appeared confused.

The game continued, with some people pecking and others actually locking lips. It all seemed very frivolous to Jemma, and the worst way possible to identify someone you might like.

Fitz put his hand on the bottle, and Jemma’s heart leaped into her throat. Her stomach felt off. She couldn’t parse out her feelings before Fitz set the bottle spinning. She hoped for his sake it didn’t land on any of the blokes that would make fun of him for having to give them a kiss.

The bottle spun, then wobbled, and finally came to a stop, pointing right at her.

Oh.

That was interesting.

Fitz’s cheeks were a bit pink as he rose on his knees and shuffled towards her. It made him taller than her, and she started to get onto her knees to make the kiss less awkward. Fitz was halfway to her when one of the guys sitting next to Fitz reached out and gave Fitz a shove.

He tumbled forward, right into her, knocking her over and landing heavily on top of her. They were nose to nose and belly to belly.

“Simmons—” he started. His face was completely mortified.

Which entirely wouldn’t do. It wasn’t his fault their bodies were plastered together and their legs in a tangle. Jemma lifted her head slightly and kissed him, to let him know everything was okay.

Everything was immediately not okay.

Jemma’s mind reeled. It was as if she’d been in a very dark room and somebody had suddenly turned the lights on. Was kissing supposed to feel like this?

Fitz made a tiny noise that made every nerve ending she had light up. He was warm and pleasantly heavy, and her thighs did this terribly mortifying thing were they—without her consciously choosing to—moved apart and cradled him against her. Fitz’s hips responded by jerking forward and grinding something hard right against her core.

“Damn, the nerds are kind of hot,” somebody whispered.

It broke the spell, Fitz lept to his feet and ran for the door. Jemma gave everyone a dark look, then hurried after him.

Outside the house, she found him standing on the pavement, yanking his now untucked shirt down over the front of his trousers. He shot her a surly look she didn’t think she deserved.

“Come to laugh?” he asked, voice tart.

That gave her pause. “Laugh?”

“Was it a set up?”

She couldn’t figure him out, which was a new feeling and one she immediately hated. “Fitz, I’m very confused right now.”

“Right.” He snorted. “Just go home, Simmons. You don’t need me.”

“I don’t?” That was even more confusing because she was very sure she did. It made sense now why everyone else she talked to seemed so unappealing. She’d been wanting to kiss Fitz, not just talk to him. Now that she’d discovered that information, she was very much hoping to take it to its logical conclusion, which was that they should be partners in everything.

She couldn’t imagine a point in time in the future she and Fitz wouldn’t be side by side.

Fitz put a hand over his eyes and rubbed his temples. “Why did you agree to come with me when I asked you to this party?” His hand fell to his side.

Ah, he had asked her.

Wait.

She felt like an idiot. He’d asked her out. On a date. He’d figured it out before they’d kissed. He’d been all smartened up for her. Of course. She hated when he worked out a math problem before her. This was much worse.

Fitz’s shoulder’s slumped. “I’ll just be going, then.”

He took a step back, and Jemma panicked. Without thinking, she hurled herself into his arms. This time they ended up under a bush with her on top.

“I’m so stupid,” she babbled, kissing his cheeks and forehead. “I didn’t get you were asking me out-out, and I only realized how much I like you when you kissed me. I’m sorry.” She finally found his lips and kissed him earnestly, her tongue surging into his mouth. He tasted a lot like beer and a little like eternity.

Her hands and knees clutched at him, her entire body determined to show him she very much needed him.

“Simmons!” he said when they paused to catch their breaths. “Jemma.” His voice was rough. He threaded his hand into her hair and pulled her mouth back to his. The kiss was slightly less desperate, and her heart warmed. Yes, this was magnificent.

When their mouths next parted, Fitz cupped her cheek. “I’d like to stay here snogging longer, but there’s a root digging into my back.”

“My room,” she said, he looked scandalized briefly, but then nodded. Jemma stood and helped him up before linking their arms. “It’s very nice to have who I’m going to be with sorted.” No years of going on pathetic dates with people she wasn’t remotely compatible with in the hopes of finding someone tolerable.

She was very excited by the prospect of waking up next to him for years and years.

Fitz was quiet for a few moments. “Are we going out now?”

“Yes, of course. As your girlfriend, I do have to request a lot less cologne. I like how you usually smell.”

“I usually don’t wear anything at all.”

That didn’t surprise her. “Still a great smell.”

He went quiet again, which was also not a surprise. Fitz often needed processing time. He didn’t speak until she’d closed the door to her dorm room and turned the bedside lamp on.

“I have a condom,” he whispered.

“Excellent, and there’s an unopened box of 24 in the top drawer of my nightstand.”

“Ah.”

“I like to be prepared, but we should probably start with simpler things first.”

“I haven’t done any of them.”

“Neither have I, but I’m familiar with the theory.”

A smile slowly spread across his face. “We’ll be lab partners again, performing experiments?”

Jemma took his hand, raising it to her lips to kiss the fingertips. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm on tumblr [@sunalsolove](https://sunalsolove.tumblr.com)


End file.
